


When I Grow Up I'll Be A Monster

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, It's ambiguous but it's cloud who checks on Vincent, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: When he was little, he couldn't imagine what he would be when he grew up. The other kids all chose normal things on the day they were supposed to speculate in front of the class. They all came dressed up. One kid proudly proclaimed he would be a doctor like his father before him. He could have gone to school and proclaimed he wanted to be a scientist like his father before him, but he didn't want to be a scientist. He wanted to be . . .He wanted to be normal.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	When I Grow Up I'll Be A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> To Wintersleep's "Orca", which is so so good.

The taste of stolen kisses at night were a sweet memory he didn't deserve, for now he was a perfect storm swallowing all, a monster, an abomination stretched in the skin of a man.

It was another nightmare, but it felt so real. His mouth ached, or was it the jagged jaws of a beast? He could feel the blood dripping, always dripping down his chin and into his neck. He could remember the feeling of rapture, the sick feeling that inevitably followed. How many had died this time?

But when he looked in the mirror, there was only blood from a tear in his lips. There were no jagged jaws.

When he was little, he couldn't imagine what he would be when he grew up. The other kids all chose normal things on the day they were supposed to speculate in front of the class. They all came dressed up. One kid proudly proclaimed he would be a doctor like his father before him. He could have gone to school and proclaimed he wanted to be a scientist like his father before him, but he didn't want to be a scientist. He wanted to be . . .

He wanted to be normal.

What he ended up being when he grew up was a monster.

And now he would never die, be forced to endure the voices and the pain that tormented him daily.

He still wanted to be normal. It was a dream and he wasn't allowed to dream. No, not him. Monsters didn't have dreams, wishes, or hopes. They had blood lust like a tidal wave that crashed over and spilled everywhere until it was the only thing that existed—chaos.

And Chaos spoke to him in those moments, when he was weak and the blood lust felt like a thunderclap in his chest.

" _Do it, my host_ ," he whispered inside his brain. " _Kill them all who would imprison you for what you are, hide you from the world if they found out what you are_." And the call was so strong that he almost obeyed. It was seductive like the curve of her breasts and hips when it was forbidden and like a fire that burned in his brain that had to be quenched. And it was. And that's why he was here—always here when he should be dead and gone.

"Vincent?" came a voice at the door. He nearly shuffled under the bed like a kid hiding from monsters, only he _was_ the monster, so he froze instead.

"Yes?" he answered. Considered not answering, just pretending he was asleep.

"Are you okay? You were screaming."

"I'm fine," he lied.


End file.
